Del color del Arcoíris
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: Yamato adora muchas cosas de Mimi, como sus ojos. [Serie de drabbles por San Valentín, del topic Mimato en Proyecto 1-8].
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, finalmente lo hice. Quería primero escribir el drabble, ya que no sabía si iba a hacerlo o no, lo más probable es que al final no me saliera escribir nada.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra:** _Irisado_.

 **Total de palabras escritas:** 300.

 **Advertencia:** Es posible que cambie el summary si escribo algún drabble más, o hasta el título, quedan avisados.

* * *

 **Del color del Arcoíris**

* * *

Yamato tomó el cabello largo de Mimi entre sus dedos mientras comenzaba a hacerle una trenza, tenía la mala costumbre (como solía decir Mimi al comienzo) de jugar con el, le encantaba la textura suave que tenía, el olor dulce que tenía y el color que llevaba. Un rosa delicado, para nada similar a los que una vez llegó a usar.

Mimi tarareaba una canción, haciendo el ambiente más ameno. Yamato no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al escucharla, tenía una voz infantil, pero no por ello aguda, y de vez en cuando él la acompañaba en aquellas tonadas.

Cuando Yamato terminó con la trenza romana se agachó a la altura de la castaña y le besó el hombro desnudo, logrando que ella sintiera un leve cosquilleo. Todo para hacerla reír.

—Terminé.

La castaña se levantó, acomodando la tela blanca que era el vestido romano y sonrió encantada, dando luego una pequeña vuelta para mostrarse.

—¿Cómo me veo, bien?

—¿Acaso te tengo que responder?

Mimi rió por aquella pregunta retórica y tomó la mano del rubio.

—Vamos.

—Bien —Yamato acomodó mejor el adorno en la cabeza de Mimi, tan cerca de ella que pudo notar el reflejo irisado de sus ojos canela. —Tus ojos parecen un arcoíris… —le dijo, distraído mientras miraba por unos segundos sus largas pestañas negras, logrando que el color irisado fuese más notorio.

Ella rió por aquellas palabras y tomándole nuevamente de la mano le jaló un poco.

—Vamos, o nos perderemos a fiesta de San Valentín.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a llevarse a la boca uno de los chocolates que Mimi le había regalado, un chocolate ligeramente amargo como a él le gustaba.

El Catorce de Marzo a él le tocaría regalarle algo, y ya sabía qué pensaba darle a ella.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

Ojalá les guste, y saludos a todos por ya pasado San Valentín.


	2. Pasión

¡Al fin el segundo drabble!

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra:** Pasión.

 **Total de palabras escritas:** 238.

* * *

Mimi dio una elegante vuelta, dejándose ver.

—¿Y bien, te gusta? —le preguntó al rubio, con una sonrisa divertida que contrastaba con su vestido y porte.

—¿Para qué preguntas? Sabes que es así —Yamato le miró con una mueca divertida en el rostro, recostado sobre su cama y con su guitarra sobre su cuerpo, tocando distraídamente.

—Me gusta que me digas que algo me queda bien —ella le mostró la lengua en un gesto infantil, clásico de ella.

—Ya lo sé —y empezó a tocar nuevamente mientras de fondo Mimi se miraba al espejo, viendo su vestido rojo pasión y pudiendo escuchar su tarareo lejano.

Notaba el rubio mientras la miraba en silencio y con sus dedos acariciando sutilmente las cuerdas de la guitarra que Mimi se ponía el regalo que le había hecho por el Día Blanco.

Era una cadenita de oro blanco con una rosa en un color llamado _rose gold_ , como solía decir ella.

Mimi sin importarle arrugar su vestido se recuesta en su cama, abrazándole con cuidado mientras Yamato suelta momentáneamente su guitarra, jugando con sus mechones ahora sueltos.

—Ahora te tocará a ti usar algo rojo pasión, ¿qué tal una camisa? —propuso la castaña con tono divertido, mientras miraba el techo del dormitorio del rubio.

—Para nada —Mimi le sacó la lengua para luego esconder su cabeza entre el hombro del rubio.

—N-No hagas eso —escuchó la voz de Yamato en un susurro y rió levemente, al otro lado donde se ubicaba la ventana podía ver que el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, un pequeño arcoíris veía en una esquina y el calor comenzaba a subir.

—Parece que no te librarás de este día —y dando un pequeño salto Mimi se levantó de la cama.

—¿No podemos estar juntos como recién? —Yamato perezosamente se recostó en su cama como un niño, usando su almohada como escudo.

—Ha sido tu culpa, Ishida.

Mimi sonrió levemente, jalando el brazo del rubio para quitarlo de su comodidad.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Siento la tardanza, pero mi humor, inspiración y tiempo me han jugando en contra. Además me he quedado viendo animes y leyendo muchos mangas, eso ya es culpa mía.

¡Espero les guste!


End file.
